Legend of the Amphibian Super Mana
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Sgt Frog needs super mana from the other dimension. But he encounters Viper! Rated T.


Fuyuki was asleep. The radio was still going. It was a day or so before Christmas. The radio was playing a parody

of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"

Lyrics were as follows:

It's the most lunatic fringe type of year. There'll be much whistleblowings and UFO showings, the apocalypse is near!

Oh, it's the most lunatic fringe, yes the most lunatic fringe type of yeaaaar!

Suddenly Fuyuki was awoken by Natsumi banging on the door with her fist.

"Fuyuki, unlock this thing now!" yelled Natsumi. Fuyuki threw a rock at the radio, turned on his side, and continued

to attempt to sleep.

"Fuyuki, open the door! Have you been black opped again?" asked Natsumi.

"Be there in a sec" muttered Fuyuki softly. Natsumi didn't hear.

"Fuyuki, there's a shadow person trying to capture me. Help me!" said Natsumi.

"SHADOW PEOPLE! Shaadow people!" shrieked Fuyuki. Natsumi opened the door. To her shock, there really was a shadow person in front of her, along

with a tall white alien with flashing red eyes.

"Okay, you guys? Fuyuki's hallucinations? You guys can go now okay?" said Natsumi. The creatures darted towards the wall and dissapeared into it.

"Thank god they're gone. Hi sis!" said Fuyuki.

"Morning, Fahyooks. The frogs are making breakfast. How are you?" asked Natsumi.

"Fine, I guess" said Fuyuki sighing.

"You'll do fine on the ACT test. Just put those psychic powers of yours to work and you'll get into college easy" said

Natsumi. Suddenly, Keroro came charging into the room at lightening speed. He hit the wall and flattened himself against it

like a pancake.

"Woah, okay, Fridiot? You were supposed to be making breakfast for me and my brother!" yelled Natsumi.

"Well, yeah but this is kind of urgent. We need a steady supply of Super Amphibian Mana before New Years, it's our life

extension brought to us by the ancient ones. Kululu developed an astral travel device and he was hoping you and Fuyuki could

come help us appease the Pancake King" said Keroro.

"The pancake king? Really? I just don't have time for this. Fuyuki, I hope you're ready for yet another day of insanity"

said Natsumi.

"Sure. I can deal with that. Some day maybe we can sell our story and get interviewed by those weird people on Youtube"

said Fuyuki. Natsumi giggled, then groaned.

"Okay Captain Kero Syrup, take us to your pancake. Where's the astral travel thingy?" asked Natsumi. Kululu could be seen bringing in a tiny

orange box.

"That little piece of crap can't possibly take us anywhere" said Natsumi.

"You're right. This damn thing isn't the real contraption. What takes you to the other dimension is focusing all your intent into

this stuffed pink bunny rabbit" said Kululu handing Natsumi a pink beanie baby.

"Whatever, let's get this over with" said Natsumi. She and Fuyuki stared into the rabbit. The intent went directly from

Fuyuki and Natsumi into the rabbit, which then transmuted the intent into a blue ball which then entered the orange box of

double terminated quartz crystals which then opened up a portal in the room. Fuyuki, Natsumi, and all the frogs were sucked

into it.

Later, on the other end of the portal:

Fuyuki and Natsumi found themselves in a giant desert world.

"Behold, the miracle of Zero Point Energy. Here we are, standing in front of the Great Pancake Pyramid" said Keroro.

"I'll take this heat over the cold winter back home in Japan" said Fuyuki.

"I can't believe it. Those magic crystals from Walter White really worked" said Tamama.

"What did you say Tamama? Anyway, the desert is so awesome I feel like popping in my favorite Pink Floyd album" said Keroro.

"Hey, speaking of the undeniable fact we're in a desert world I bet there's some freakeh big scarab beetle bugs I can battle. This time I'll use a realleh big shoe. A frog without giant beetles to battle is like an elephant without the complete series of Babar on DVD" said Tamama.

"I love my new kimono, it's beautiful" said Natsumi, turning side to side, posing for herself.

"Somebody get her out of that thing, or tell her to make me some tea near some hot

springs!" yelled Geroro running away into the distance.

"Don't worry about Geroro, he's just can't handle the heat of the desert life. So Natsumi, Fuyuki, shall I give you a guided tour of the

Pancake Temple?" asked Keroro.

"That depends, I mean it's probably really weird in there" said Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki, you're the king of weird so seriously shut your pie hole" replied Keroro.

"I can probably go in there, hahaha" said Natsumi, laughing deviously behind a fan she held in front of her face.

"What's up with her?" asked Keroro.

"She's always wanted to see the desert, and she loves kimonos" said Fuyuki.

"Look, you two never know there might be hidden magical Nazi goldfish in there or some crap. Come on, let's go into the temple already" said Keroro.

"Okay, but you loveland frogs had better not use this temple thing as an excuse to get us all all black opped!" said Natsumi.

"What does that even mean?" asked Fuyuki.

"I have no idea either Fuyuki. There's something she's not telling us" said Keroro.

Fuyuki and Natsumi entered the temple.

"Don't be alarmed or anything, the Pancake King is a giant worm who comes up out of the sand and he has a pancake

for a face" said Keroro.

"Mmm, pancakes!" said Natsumi.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind if you nibble a tiny bit, but try not to be too overt" replied Keroro.

Suddenly, out of the sand burst the Pancake King. He looked more menacing than Keroro had rememebered.

"Woah, okay, Natsumi follow this instruction sheet and make him calm down and obey" said Keroro.

Natsumi turned on a CD of funk music and began dancing to it. Keroro handed her an afro.

"You'll probably need this afro, oh and try to pretend you're Shantae" said Keroro.

"Thanks," said Natsumi winking at Keroro.

Natsumi began swaying her hips and shaking her butt back and forth shouting about how much she loves pancakes, while Fuyuki held up mime signs that talked about how good they are. It didn't work. Natsumi took off her afro, changed the CD to some egyptian sounding music, and tossed back her red hair. She then began belly dancing.

"It's a really good thing Geroro isn't here" said Keroro. "Cuz now I get a front row seat to a Tokyo girl who has the moves to rule the world. I love redheads almost as much as blondes, kero kero!" he added, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

Minutes later...

Nothing seemed to appease the Pancake King, and he turned into his true form...ZE MIGHTY VIPER!

"OH NO! It's Viper! He's my arch nemesis!" said Keroro.

"That's the last time I give Kululu orgonite crystals from Walter White, and astral travel gadget blueprints from my disease ridden grand-dad!" said Tamama.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" yelled Fuyuki and Natsumi in unison as they held on to each other in fright.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
